Many modern mobile devices have positioning capabilities. These capabilities have many uses, for example, to provide the location to a user, to locate a lost mobile device, to provide location-based services to a user, and the like. One of the most popular positioning technologies is provided by a global positioning system (GPS). With GPS, a GPS receiver in a mobile device measures a timing of GPS signals transmitted by multiple GPS satellites, and determines a position of the GPS receiver through trilateration. The principal disadvantage of GPS technology is that the GPS signals typically experience high path loss in some environments, for example indoors, in urban canyons, and the like, thereby potentially rendering the technology ineffective in such environments.